Showersmex
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: As kanda is showering peacefully, Allen enters the bathroom, horny as hell, and uncontrollable


Kanda yelped as he stepped into the shower. Goddamn… Was that water cold. Really. Fucking. Cold.

But that wasn't what shocked him the most. The thing that actually made him almost fall, was the fact that somebody just snickered. He didn't even dare to turn around. (which is so unlike him).

"You know….You're looking rather good." He heard a very familiar voice say.

This time it only took him a second to turn around, and glare at the person who was now in front of him, still smirking. Oh, how this white-haired British boy could annoy him sometimes.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" He snapped, not even caring to cover himself, as the 15 year old boy had probably already seen it a few seconds ago.

"Well…. I intended to take a shower, but right now…. I have something completely else in mind." He said, still grinning.

Kanda twitched. "And what exactly might that be?"

"well.. enjoy the view of course."

Once again Kanda twitched, making his typical 'che'noise. "well… and if everything goes just as I planned right now…. I think I'll not only be enjoying the view.." 

Allen started walking closer towards his 19 year old Japanese 'friend', making him walk back a little, and bump against the wall.

"And good luck to me.. I'm feeling confident today…. So I'm giving it a try." He said, and his smirk grew even wider, and he walked even closer now, body pressing against Kanda's.

Meanwhile the water was nice and warm, and Allen's clothes were getting soaked.

Kanda gasped as he felt something hard press against his inner ties, and seconds after he moaned because Allen had layed his hand on his crotch, softly massaging it..

"hnng.. W-Why?" He raven haired asked, groaning softly.

"Well…. First off all, I think you're really hot, and second: I really like you."

And then Kanda did the most uncharastic thing ever. He blushed a bright red color. "Y-You like me? B-but.. Why?"

Allen grinned, and blushed a little. "well… you're hot…. And have this special personality…" his blush brightened before he pulled out his shirt before opening his pants.

Kanda stared at him. "and why exactly are you opening your pants?" he asked annoyed, but he was pushed even more against the wall.

Allen now grabbed the elders member, squeezing it teasingly. "because I want to do you.. of course." He said grinning, and starting to pump the elder now, receiving some very sexy moans and groans.

He gritted his teeth together, trying his best not to let any sound through, but failing completely.

His knees buckled as he neared his orgasm. Damn….Allen was way better at this, then he expected, or wanted to expect.

Allen grinned as Kanda leaned on him, trying to stand up. He felt liquids which were thicker than water slide over his hand, and brought his hand to his mouth, licking it clean slowly.

Kanda glared at him. Angry and discusted. "You eat that?" he asked growling, and Allen nodded. "URCH GROSS."

"actually… not really." Allen smiled, and brought his still covered middle finger into Kanda's mouth, and then after a few seconds he added his other two fingers.

Kanda bit down onto the fingers. He had to agree with Allen on the first thing, but NO WAY IN HELL he was going to wetten those fingers… That would make him uke…. And NO WAY IN HELL HE WAS GOING TO BE UKE…. Or so he hoped.

Allen pulled back his fingers. "well, if you don't wetten them. I'll do it." He said, putting his fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva before pushing himself even more against the ravenhaired.

He lifted a leg and placed his now nice and wet fingers at the elder's entrance, pushing one finger in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kanda yelled/yelped angrily.

"of course I am preparing you." Allen grinned once again, making Kanda shiver. That silverhaired boy was starting to creep him out today. Like REALLY creep him out.

Allen added a second finger and started scissoring them, widening Kanda who was now struggling.

"LET ME GO! GODDAMNIT!" The elder tried to push Allen away, but moaned as the younger now brushed against his prostate.

To his own horror, he noticed the sound he just made, and covered his mouth, trying to keep back even more moans as Allen kept brushing against that sweet spot of his.

"S-STOP THIS!" He said between gritted teeth while trying to pull away, but Allen was holding him as close as possible, making it impossible for him to escape,

But that didn't make him stop trying. He grabbed Allen's groin, squeezing it very VERY hard. Hoping it would hurt him, but he gained the opposite reaction.

"hnng…K-Kanda."

The ravenhaired twitched, and panicked innerly as he noticed that the sound of Allen's moaning, also made something else twitch.

Allen brushed his fingers once more against the prostate, widening Kanda as far as possible before he suddenly pulled his fingers out, surprising Kanda, and even making him wince in disappointment.

"ah, seems like you're liking it more than you'd like to admit." The 15 year old said teasingly while turning the elder around and pulling out his own pants.

He placed his hands on the samurai's hips and positioned himself, waiting a few seconds before thrusting inside, groaning.

"AWTCH!" Kanda Yelled.

"Oh don't whine, you'll be healed even before we're done."

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING REASON FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled and once again tried to pull away, but the shifting of his hips only made Allen moan and groan, and making it impossible for the younger to stay still.

Allen started pouding inside, changing his angle until he found Kanda's prostate again.

"ah…hah….ah…s-stop this." Kanda whimpered, but Allen kept pounding inside. "ah… no.. stop! I'm gonna."

The white-haired grabbed Kanda's member and squeezed him, making it impossible for the samurai to come.

Kanda growled. "when did you become so...evil? you're a fricking rapist."

Allen grinned. "You know my master…. I just had a bad influence when being young… And for being raped-" he thrust into the elder once again, burying himself completely into the elder's prostate. "-You're enjoying this very much."

Kanda moaned, and mentally hit himself right after. He should not be enjoying this. He should hate this to the core. But Damnit… it felt so good.

Another moan escaped his troath as he felt close again. "hnng.. C-close.."

This time Allen started pumping Kanda, sending him over the edge before following him a few seconds later.

He leaned against the other until he suddenly realized what he had just done right now.

He pulled back shocked, hands in front of his mouth. "Ah…. K-Kanda? I'm s-sorry."

The ravenhaired gazed at him and blinked. "what?"

"I'm sorry…. I …. I just was so …. And because I'm in love with you... I'm sorry… I attacked you against your will." He bit his lip. Those fucking stupid hormones. So horny he couldn't even hold himself back.

Kanda turned around and grabbed Allen's shoulders before leaning forwards and kissing him wildly on the lips. "Forget it." He said fiercely. "It doesn't matter…. "

Allen gazed at him. "even thought I hate admitting this….. It felt really good… so…"

"really?"

"yes… Really." He kissed Allen once again.

"But I'll get my revenge for you forcing me this way." He said smirking as he now pushed Allen against the wall.

THE END

A/N: muahahah 8D I thought it was just the perfect ending. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please Review? :D


End file.
